De dioses y ninfas
by Sepheline
Summary: Draco Malfoy soñaba despierto con dos Ravenclaws casi a diario. No era culpa de Draco, era de sus águilas por ser perfectas. Antes de leer esto, básicamente es un Draco/gemelosPotter. Si, le puse un gemelo a Harry, y es prácticamente un AU.


Draco Malfoy soñaba despierto sin lugar a dudas, pero no sobre sus deseos, metas, o algo parecido. Draco fantaseaba constantemente con dos Ravenclaws.

Eran perfectos, dignos de un Malfoy. Sus Ravenclaws de piel cremosa y tentadora, divagaba con explorar cada centímetro con sus labios y manos; eran de cuerpos esbeltos, elegantes y de andar grácil, con pasos largos pero firmes, hechos por piernas con muslos de dioses; los veía pasar y anhelaba el poder perderse en medio de ellos, fuertes y pecaminosos ¿Qué tanto apretarían en la gloria de perderse en el placer? ¿Cómo sería el tocarlos? Los veía en Encantamientos, sentándose dos filas adelante a su derecha, unos prodigios en esa clase y, si Draco fallaba un par de veces en sus hechizos para recibir ayuda de cualquiera de sus fantasías no era su culpa, no, era de sus águilas ¿Cómo se atrevían a sonreír de aquella manera? Una era amable, reservada y dulce, otra era una sonrisa cruzada, descarada y perversa.

Ambos tenían cabellos de un negro azabache, lisos, desordenados y salvajes; miraba sus nucas y quería tirar de ellos, sentir su suavidad y saber si se levantaban con peor aspecto en la mañana. Sus águilas eran hermosas, adonis para ser adorados, con rostros perfectos de mandíbulas fuertes y marcadas, narices rectas y adorables al fruncirlas en disgusto o capricho y sus expresiones tentadoras ¡Oh, que hermoso era! Ver la picardía, la dulzura, la burla, la felicidad, todas y cada una de ellas.

Pero, lo mejor de ellos eran sus ojos, verdes esmeraldas llamativas, gritaban para ser mirados, tal vez uno buscaba esconderlos más que otro. Eran hipnóticos, audaces y preciosos. Gemas que requerían alabanzas y ofrendas, pues con ellos sus águilas conquistaban y conseguían todo.

Tal vez, Draco exageraba, pero lo dudaba (el club de admiradores de sus águilas era lo suficientemente grande para justificar todo). Quizás algún día cansaría a Blaise y Theo con soñar despierto por sus Ravenclaws, por detenerse cual tonto en medio del pasillo por solo verlos pasar, caminando juntos, rozando sus dedos y uno sosteniendo al otro de la cintura, posesivo y protector. No podía evitarlo, y tampoco quería, deseaba caminar con ellos como algo más, formar parte de ese par inseparable y poder rodear de igual manera sus cinturas, besarlos cuanto quisiera y pasar horas descubriendo piel, memorizando sus cuerpos con solo su boca, respirar sobre sus cuellos para luego morderlos y mostrar que eran suyos, quizá…

—¡DRACO MALFOY!

Draco contara más tarde que él no saltó derribando todo en su pupitre, ni chilló y, por supuesto, él no se limpiaba la baba de la comisura de su boca, los Malfoy no hacen eso, solo se sorprendió ligeramente.

—¿Necesitas algo Blaise? —preguntó y miro a su amigo inclinarse bajo su pupitre para recoger sus cosas.

—Sí, jodido idiota, llevo horas tratando de arrancarte de tu paraíso de gemelos incestuosos y sexo salvaje. La clase ya acabó y, de nuevo, estás en tu porno mental. —Draco abrió su boca para discutir, (él no estaba en un porno mental… bueno, no mucho) cuando Blaise continúo hablando: — Ni siquiera intentes discutir, pervertido de closet. Lo juro, solo los ves y tu cerebro queda hecho papilla, más de lo normal en ti, pero papilla al final.

Draco no iba a negarlo, los gemelos Potter serian su fin si no hacía algo.

Espera ¿Papilla?

—Zabini ¡Vuelve aquí!

…

Los gemelos Potter, Harry y Charles Potter, siempre habían sido un paquete, nunca estaba uno sin el otro. Eran idénticos y disfrutaban de ello, jugando a intercambiar lugares e irritar a su madre, estando ahí para el otro y comunicándose con simples toques o miradas. Sus personalidades, si bien no idénticas, eran similares, pero con diferencias marcadas. Harry era más reservado, amable y tímido al principio, pero igual de descarado que su hermano con un poco de confianza. Su hermano era el audaz, el que coqueteaba y siempre tenía una respuesta sarcástica en la punta de su lengua.

Escuchando a su gemelo mientras ordenaba a su pieza de ajedrez moverse (otra diferencia, él apestaba en ajedrez, su hermano no), Harry apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Charles. Ambos estaban en la sala común de Ravenclaw, compartiendo el mismo asiento mientras Harry leía un libro sentado casi sobre su hermano y este, con las piernas a los costados de Harry, un brazo posesivo en su cintura y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, jugaba (y ganaba) una partida de ajedrez contra Terry Boot.

Ni Terry, ni nadie más en Hogwarts si vamos al caso, estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de ambos, los gemelos en el mundo mágico eran algo único, una misma alma y núcleo en dos cuerpos. Por esto, Charles y Harry eran vistos como uno solo, y a nadie le molestaba la relación y comportamiento que ambos tenían.

Tal vez era por ello, el ser un alma y núcleo mágico, que los Potter no pudieron evitar estar cautivados de la misma persona.

Draco Malfoy era impactante, exigiendo y obteniendo la atención de todos en cuanto entraba a una habitación. Parecía una ninfa, aquellas de los mitos griegos que los dioses perseguían todo el tiempo, de cabellos rubios platinos enmarcando su rostro anguloso y aristocrático; con labios tentadores de sonrisas vanidosas, pidiendo ser besado hasta estar hinchados y rojos; sacando sonidos pecaminosos entre medio. Era de porte grácil, confiado y como solo un Malfoy sabia moverse ¿De qué otras maneras podían lograr que se moviera? Con ojos de mercurio llamativo, Harry a veces fantaseaba y discutía con Charles diferentes maneras de lograr oscurecerlos y nublarlos en placer.

¿Podrían ellos obtener a su ninfa? Era peligroso y de palabras acidas como digno Slytherin, tal vez lograrían conquistarlo, ver cuánto podían _doblarlo_ , en el mal sentido de la palabra. Conseguir que su serpiente este con ellos, cautivante y hermoso entre ambos.

Presintiendo los pensamientos de su gemelo, Charles desliza la mano en la cintura de Harry hasta la cadera, trazando círculos con dedos traviesos bajo la camisa.

En el mismo momento, la entrada de la sala común se abre y Anthony Goldstein entra con Blaise Zabini atrás suyo.

—Potters —dijo Zabini, caminaba confiado y se paró frente a los gemelos, sin importarle la partida en juego—, lo prometo si ustedes dos y Draco no hacen algo con la sofocante tensión sexual entre los tres, voy a jodidamente cortarles las bolas a todos para que el estúpido algodón que tienen por cerebro ya no sienta necesidad de ello.

Blaise, a cambio de su amable sugerencia, recibió dos pares de ojos astutos mirándolo fijamente y sonrisas idénticas de gatos que atraparían al canario.

Los gemelos tenían una ninfa para perseguir y Blaise se preguntó si él accidentalmente les hizo cosquillas a dos dragones dormidos.

…

Draco sentía que podría morir prontamente por demasiada exposición a los gemelos, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero los veía más de lo normal y más cerca de lo que, por su salud, debería estar permitido.

Comenzó en una clase de pociones cualquiera, su padrino iba a llegar en cualquier momento a impartir su clase (como el hombre decidió ser profesor de pociones estaba más allá de su entendimiento, aunque tal vez tenía que ver con el tio Regulus siendo profesor de Runas Antiguas) cuando, de la nada, tenía a un gemelo a cada lado suyo en la mesa para tres que ocupaba normalmente con Theo y Blaise; quienes le disparaban miradas y sonrisitas desde el lugar habitual de los gemelos con Boot desde el otro lado del aula.

La clase fue un martirio, con toques accidentales, Harry apoyándose sobre él para pedir ayuda y Charles estirándose sobre Draco para alcanzar ingredientes. _Juraba que en algún momento tocaron su trasero._

No acabo allí, para el final de la clase Harry decidió que quería almorzar con Draco y, en un acuerdo silencioso, Charles paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y una mano firme de Harry se apretó contra su cintura. Cuando la mano de Harry bajo más de lo permitido en público en medio del pasillo, Draco supo quién había sido el que tocó su trasero antes.

Si le preguntaban, él esperaría esta clase de comportamiento de Charles, no Harry, quien siempre era amable y hablaba menos que su gemelo. Mirando ligeramente sorprendido, Draco recibió una sonrisa depredadora por parte del gemelo menor y juró que estaba perdido.

—Te dije que tu idea podría ser excesiva, Harry. Creo que lo rompiste —dijo Charles, sonriendo alegre mientras apretaba a Draco contra él aún más.

—Tonterías ¿Te estamos abrumando Draco? Nos lo dirías ¿No es así? Sé que podemos ser bastantes _intensos_ los dos.

Oh, jodida mierda. si querían jugar, Draco jugaría.

— _Sé que podría llevarlos a los dos_ , Harry. No te preocupes —exclamó y Draco se felicitó ante las idénticas miradas sorprendidas que recibía—. No se queden parados, a almorzar.

Las cosas siguieron así durante dos semanas más, en los pasillos, clases compartidas, el Gran Comedor y hasta en Slytherin, con Theo invitando a los gemelos. Eran toques suaves y provocadores, susurros de dobles sentidos y miradas acaloradas por doquier. A la par iban los actos caballerosos de llevar las cosas de Draco, ignorando la magia, el guardar bocadillos para él cuando se perdía alguna comida, regalos simples y notas pequeñas entre sus pertenencias apareciendo al azar y sonrisas sinceras en cuanto lo veían.

Merlín, si Draco estaba soñando no quería despertar.

…

Estaban en la habitación de Head Boy de Draco con los gemelos, estudiando juntos supuestamente. Aunque la sesión de estudios había pasado a ser un picnic improvisado con bastante rapidez.

Draco tomó un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, cuidadosamente la colocó a un lado en su escritorio y se recostó contra la silla mirando a los gemelos sentados en su cama. La mirada de Harry se levantó de su libro encontrándose con la de Draco, Harry sonrió y levantó una ceja, luego vuelve a su libro. Draco tiene la impresión de que Harry no está realmente leyendo, sino que su atención se centra principalmente en él.

Harry ya no está relajado; hay una ligera tensión en las líneas elegantes de su cuerpo y, cuando Draco presta la atención necesaria, puede ver que Charles tiene una mano en el estómago de Harry, dibujando pequeños patrones en su piel, Harry está con su camisa abierta y su gemelo se deshizo de la suya hace tiempo. Charles se acurrucó en el cuello de Harry; Draco no puede escuchar lo que está diciendo, pero definitivamente tiene la atención de Harry. Observa cómo los dedos de Charles se extienden, con la palma presionada contra la piel del otro, deslizándose hacia su cadera para descansar allí. Él se ríe sin aliento en el oído de Harry, y los ojos de Harry se amplían un poco.

—Hmm ¿Qué están discutiendo ustedes dos? —Preguntó Draco, cambiando lo suficiente como para poder verlos a los dos adecuadamente.

—Ah —Harry dijo vacilante—, nada en particular.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no creo una palabra de eso? —Draco se da vuelta, apoya su cabeza en una mano. Estudiar esta olvidado por el momento porque, realmente, los gemelos son mucho más interesantes, especialmente cuando está claro que Charles está tratando de provocar a Harry para que haga algo. Draco realmente quiere saber qué sucede en el cerebro tortuoso de Charles.

Harry se ve con los ojos muy abiertos, un poco como si hubiera sido atrapado con su mano en el tarro de las galletas. Draco dejó que su mirada se deslice sobre el cuerpo de Harry, hacia donde la mano de Charles descansa sobre su cadera, luego atrás otra vez hasta que encuentra los ojos de Harry una vez más. Debe haber algo en la mirada de Draco que lo delata. Harry muerde su labio, se para y camina hacia Draco, pasa una mano por el pelo de Draco y se inclina cada vez más cerca; Draco separa sus labios y se inclina a la vez logrando besarse. Al principio es tentativo, una conexión entre ambos, Harry lo besa con suavidad; explorando la boca de Draco con paciencia.

Draco se para y empuja contra la línea del cuerpo de Harry, este presiona una mano contra su nuca, acercando a Draco. La otra mano acaricia su pecho y explora bajo su camisa. Sus dedos rozan uno de los pezones de Draco, y no puede evitar arquearse en su toque, abriendo su boca debajo de la de Harry, permitiéndole avanzar en el beso. Él sabe que Charles está mirando, esperando.

De la nada, la mano de Charles cubre la de Harry, guiándolo a través del abdomen de Draco, empujando hacia abajo, más allá de su ombligo. Draco ya está tenso como un arco, y puede sentir la excitación de Harry contra su cadera. Él rompe el beso y mira a Harry mientras este se humedece los labios. Charles los está mirando a ambos, con los ojos y la boca entreabierta. Draco lee la invitación para lo que es; él espera que Charles se incline, captura su boca en un beso que es mucho más duro y completo que el que había intercambiado antes. Harry se mueve inquieto entre ellos, empujando su mano hacia arriba en la erección de Draco, instándolo sin palabras, su cuerpo pregunta cuándo su boca no puede o no quiere.

Tan pronto como Charles se aleja, se mueven como uno, terminan en una maraña de besos y toques en la cama; extremidades indistinguibles y sonidos sucios llenando la habitación. La ropa desaparece rápido y Charles desliza una pierna entre los muslos de Draco, mientras Harry presiona besos desde su cuello bajando a su ombligo. Toman su tiempo, intercambiando besos. A Harry le gusta explorar lentamente provocando, tanto con besos como con sus manos. A Charles le gusta pellizcar y morder un poco, deja una marca. Draco ya puede sentir el latido débil de una marca de amor en su cuello.

Es levemente consciente de que Charles murmura palabras sucias contra su piel, pero en realidad no está prestando atención. Esta mucho más interesado en los gemelos, la forma en que reaccionan a sus toques y el uno al otro. Harry empuja suavemente el pecho de Draco manteniéndolo abajo, y se va contra la corriente. Harry esparce besos y mordidas por su abdomen bajando lentamente y Draco de repente no puede pensar, porque Harry no puede estar a punto de hacer lo que cree que es, ¿O sí?

Charle tararea apreciativamente en el punto sensible justo debajo de la oreja de Draco. Ambos están mirando a Harry ahora; está trabajando despacio en el torso de Draco, colocando besos con la boca abierta sobre la piel sobrecalentada de Draco. Levanta la vista rápidamente, sonríe inocentemente y cierra la boca alrededor del pezón de Draco, chupando. Él mueve su lengua, y Draco se pierde ahora, su cuerpo tiene un dolor fuerte. Harry continúa más allá, con las manos detrás de su lengua, ocasionalmente mirando hacia arriba para ver la reacción de Draco. Las manos del otro gemelo comienzan a seguir el juego de Harry en su torso, Draco siente lamidas y mordidas por parte de Charles en su cuello y clavícula. De repente, Charles hace que Draco se siente, posicionándose en su espalda y el otro gemelo continuó con sus burlas sin inmutarse por la nueva posición.

Harry se mueve entre sus piernas, riza sus dedos en la cintura de Draco, y hace una pausa, esperando.

—Merlín, Harry. —Respira Draco.

Al parecer es todo el permiso que necesita, porque todo lo que Draco puede pensar luego es en el calor envolviéndolo y las lamidas burlonas tomándose su tiempo.

—Ha estado pensando en esto por un tiempo —Charles murmura en el oído de Draco, mordiendo el lóbulo— Me dice como desea tomarte, veo a Harry con los ojos nublados muy seguido, pensamos en como adorarte. _Nuestra ninfa_ , hablamos en como descubrir tu cuerpo, en explorar tus puntos dulces y llevarte mas allá, uno y luego el otro. Tal vez vendarte los ojos, para que no sepas quien es quien y cambiar constantemente hasta llevarte a la locura…

Draco gime en un sonido ronco y tiene que desconectar, porque si no esto será corto y dulce, trata de calmarse y cierra sus ojos. Cuando los abre, Harry lo está mirando fijamente, con los labios a su alrededor y raspa ligeramente con los dientes en advertencia para que Draco no cierre sus ojos de nuevo.

La respiración de Draco se corta y su estómago se revuelve. Él mira como Harry lo toma, ajustando su ritmo para que Draco no acabe y dedos cuidadosos avanzan hacia la entrada de Draco. Charles extiende una mano hacia el pelo de Harry, sacándolo de su rostro para que Draco tenga una mejor vista del rostro de Harry. No está ayudando; Draco gime, porque allí hay un dios entre sus piernas, encarnando el deseo y el pecado, y Draco tiene otro dios a su espalda, mordiendo su cuello enrojecido y con una mano sumándose a los dedos de Harry ya dentro de Draco, ayudando y estirándolo.

Draco siente que es una ofrenda a sus águilas, sus dos dioses; preparada para ser tomada y reclamada, no le importa. Solo quiere que esto nunca acabe, tener esto eternamente.

Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás con colores queriendo explotar en su vista por los dedos habilidosos de ambos gemelos encontrando el lugar perfecto dentro de él; placer recorriéndolo y haciendo girar el mundo. Harry lo suelta, se mueve para hacer espacio y luego, con una sonrisa, hace que Draco se arrodille en la cama. Los dedos de Charles siguen en su interior y Draco mira como Harry hace contacto visual con Charles; ambos lo miran y luego se besan, los labios se enredan y batallan entre sí para dominar el beso.

 _Joder_ , su garganta se seca al verlo. _Joder_ , piensa al verlo. Charles gime cuando la boca de Harry se impone sobre la suya, su mano se presiona en Draco.

—Por favor —Draco ruega y ambos se detienen mirándolo, sonrisas malignas se dirigen hacia él.

Draco siente que corrió sin descansos; su corazón late con fuerza, la respiración se acelera, su cuerpo se aprieta en la necesidad de venir, y enloquece después de tanta estimulación indirecta de no encontrar nada. Él rueda sus caderas, un movimiento involuntario nacido de la necesidad y el deseo.

Le toma un momento calmarse, pero luego se da cuenta de la erección de Charles deslizándose dentro de él. Harry le besa duro para distraerlo, dedos enredándose con las hebras del cabello de Draco.

En ese punto Draco ya no sabe lo que está pasando, Charles se mueve dentro de él mientras Harry lo provoca en todos lados. Sintiéndose valiente, Draco alarga una mano hasta la erección de Harry y establece un ritmo que coincide con las embestidas del gemelo dentro de él.

Balbuceos incoherentes se escapan de la boca de Draco mientras el ritmo aumentaba. Charles se empujaba cada vez más rápido, más profundo, más descontrolado. Draco no tarda mucho en correrse, el placer superándolo; un grito profundo rasga la garganta de Draco mientras se aprieta contra el miembro dentro de él. Charles no tarda en seguirlo, superado por la estrechez repentina, mientras dice el nombre de Draco.

Lentamente, Charles se retira y Draco se deja caer sobre Harry disfrutando de la dicha del momento. Harry no lo deja descansar, sentándolo en su regazo; las manos de Harry sostienen sus caderas como quieren mientras introduce dedos lubricados dentro de Draco de nuevo. Con una estocada profunda, Harry entro en él; Draco tira su cabeza hacia atrás y sus brazos envuelven el cuello de Harry. Charles rodea la cintura de Draco, guiándolo al ritmo que a Harry le gusta mientras suelta palabras de aliento contra la piel de Draco.

El mundo de Draco parecía querer estallar, podía sentir las manos de Charles acariciando su abdomen hasta la erección de Draco, masturbándolo; las embestidas de Harry se volvieron más profundas y rápidas.

—Joder… Draco, solo un poco más. —Harry hizo un sonido ronco desde su garganta después de decir eso, su mano se unió a la de Charles en Draco y su visión estallo en colores con la liberación de Draco. Harry mordió con fuerza el hombro de Draco, viniendo también.

Por un momento, los tres permanecieron ahí, disfrutando de la sensación y las respiraciones del otro. Luego, Draco fue movido y acostado entre los gemelos; caricias de recompensa fueron esparcidas sobre Draco y no pudo sentirse más feliz. Las manos de Charles trazaban figuras en su espalda y Harry peinaba perezosamente el pelo de Draco.

—Nuestra ninfa…

—Solo nuestra…

—Eternamente nuestra. — terminaron ambos a la vez y Draco se dio cuenta de que podría tener algo para las cosas de gemelos.

—Mis águilas —reclamó Draco, dejándose caer en la bruma del sueño—, mis dioses, solo mios.


End file.
